A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing painters with an option of hanging a paint roller on the edge of an bucket and keeping an extension pole tightly fastened to the handle of a paint roller frame. This allows the roller to be submerged in the paint to prevent drying the roller out. The device was originally contemplated to be used in connection with a paint roller and extension pole, but may also be used with other paint applicators.
B. Prior Art
Paint rollers and extension poles for painting have been available to painters for quite some time. However, some common problems associated with using a paint roller attached to an extension pole is having no place to set it down without having to disconnect the roller frame from the extension pole, creating a tripping hazard by placing the roller on a paint bucket or paint tray and laying the pole on the ground, or consistently having to tight the two objects together due to coming undone while being used.